Marriage
by A11y50n
Summary: It should be 'happily ever after' after the wedding but that's not always the case. Oliver and Felicity have a major issue in their marriage, can they over come it?


Marriage

Oliver heard the startled gasp from down in his office, considering that the mansion was huge that said a lot about Felicity's volume. He decided to go and investigate what made her react that way. Oliver rushed to their bedroom; sure that's where the sound came from. As he entered the room he expected to see his lovely wife of many years right there but she wasn't. He continued onwards to the bathroom attached to their bedroom and what he saw there staggered him. Oliver remembered their first anniversary where Felicity and he discussed having kids; they both thought it was the right time to start trying. At the end of the first year of trying there was still no baby on the way. That's when things started to change for the couple, Oliver remembered that Felicity became obsessed with becoming pregnant, she had charts and apps to tell her the best time they should try to conceive, it all became too much for the both of them, it felt sterile and not the way he ever thought he would make a child. Felicity was taking it much worse, she started to lose weight, not that she had any to lose in the first place, and every month when her period would come she would retreat a little further into herself. The others knew what was going on, at first there were all the nudge nudge and wink wink especially when Felicity would walk into his office regardless of who was in there and drag him out and into her office and have her way with him on the sofa she bought just for the occasion.

"Well, I can't very well have a bed in here, I have to be subtle you know! There is no way I'm doing it on the floor as I do not want any carpet burns, thank you very much! Plus I need to keep my legs elevated for some time after. A sofa will be the best compromise."

After months of negative pregnancy tests the looks of humour turned slowly into looks of sadness. Everyone loved Felicity but they could see the toll it was taking on her, everyone tried talking to her about it especially Digg and Roy but she was really stubborn about getting pregnant. Each month she died a little, Oliver had enough when it came to their third anniversary, the second year they tried to have a baby, Felicity just stayed in bed. Oliver gave her a couple of days to mourn for something she never had, he talked to her told her he still loved her and there were other options open to them but she completely froze him out, he wasn't even too sure that she heard him, that's when he decided to call in the big guns.

"How is she?"

"I really don't know mom. I don't know if she hears me when I speak. I tried giving her her tablet to play with but as far as I know she hasn't touched her tablet or phone for the last two days!"

Oliver said as he opened the front door to his mother-in-law.

"Oh my, Oliver, you should have called me sooner. I have never seen my daughter go without her gadgets, ever!"

"That's not the worst thing mom, she didn't even react to Connor, Sara or Drew, it's like she completely shut down. I don't know what to do."

"You did the right thing in calling me. Take me to my daughter Oliver."

Oliver and his mother in law stood outside his bedroom when he felt his son come to stand by him. Connor was by his side one second then in his grandmother's arms the next, technically they weren't related by blood but when Felicity adopted him he took all her family members as well.

"Donna, please fix my mama, she's not feeling well."

Felicity was mama to Connor while Sandra was mom, it caused much less confusion. Even though Donna loved Connor, he was not allowed to call her Grandmother, nana, granny or anything that remotely said she was the mother of his mother so the boy had to call her by her first name as did Sara and Drew who also adopted her as a grandmother.

"Oh honey, that's what I'm here for. Now you two need to listen to me first before I go in there, I'm going to say some horrible things in there, I won't mean them but I'm just…"

"…trying to get a reaction out of mama. Don't worry about that, just please fix her Donna. I want my mama back."

"I'll do my best."

Donna kissed both Oliver and Connor on the forehead before she went into the bedroom leaving the door slightly ajar so the two most important men in her daughter's life could listen to hear what she was going to say.

When she entered the room she was shocked, Felicity was just lying in bed. She had never ever seen her daughter do that unless she was asleep but this was not the case at the moment, even when she was sick when she was younger, on the rare occasions, she stayed in bed but was more active than this. Donna decided to revaluate her strategy.

"Hey Honey, c'mon you need to pack. I don't know what you want to take with you so you either need to tell me or I just take the first things I see."

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've come to help you pack!"

"Pack for what?"

"Well you're leaving Oliver and coming back to Vegas with me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well obviously this marriage isn't working, look at you, since when do you stay in bed at 10:30 am on a weekday when you're not sick? I've noticed over the last few months you're not your usual fun self. You're unhappy and Oliver is making you like that so you need to get away from him and come back with me and you can divorce him and get half of his fortune. That will set you up well in Vegas!"

"MOM! How could you! Me leave? Leave Oliver? Why would I want to do that? I love him. If for some reason our marriage didn't work I wouldn't take one penny of his. I'm not with him because of his money; I thought you knew that I thought you loved him as well! Get out and never come back I don't want to see you again!"

Donna sat on the bed by her miserable daughter.

"Tell me what's the matter baby."

At the mention of the word baby Felicity broke down and sobbed for ages, from the first sound Donna took Felicity into her arms and just held her child. The pain was almost too much to bear no parent should have to see their child in this much pain.

"I can't get pregnant; there is something wrong with me. I can't give Oliver a child."

"How do you know there is something wrong with you? It could be a problem with Oliver!"

Felicity gave her mom a look that would have taken down a weaker person.

"It might have something to do with your eldest grandchild being alive that I know Oliver doesn't have a problem with making babies. It must be me!"

"You don't know that, something could have happened to him on that island, maybe he's had the snip, you never know!"

"Mom, Connor is living proof that there is nothing wrong with Oliver so therefore the problem lies with me. I just really want to have a baby with him."

"Well, let's deal with the first issue, Connor, maybe you should get rid of him. He's reminding you of what Oliver can do so you know the saying 'out of sight, out of mind', so if you get rid of Connor, Oliver doesn't have to spend any time with him and a Christmas card and a generous cheque should cover any messy feelings on the subject!"

"What the frack is the matter with you? How dare you say we should get rid of Connor? You are talking about my son, your grandson, how can you talk about never seeing him again. He is an awesome boy; he has the best of both worlds. Do you know how hard Oliver, Sandra and I worked to make things good for Connor? The three of us wanted only the best for him and we put aside all our insecurities for that! Was it easy? No! Was it worth it? Hell yes and we would do it again, instead of having a screwed up kid we have one of the well-adjusted child anyone could ask for! Granted most of that was down to Sandra as Oliver only found out about him a few years ago, but we're all trying. He has two homes, which is not easy but we're all making it work. There is nothing in this world that would make either me or Oliver give that boy up. NOTHING! I thought you loved him!"

"Ok, if getting rid of Connor is not an option maybe you can make Oliver pay in another way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he's putting all this undue pressure on you to produce a baby, was this part of your pre-nup? Is that why you're so stressed out?"

"Pre-nup? What pre-nup?"

"I'm assuming Oliver is going to divorce you as you're not pregnant and you have been married for a few years now. Maybe he's looking for a younger model that could give him the babies he craves!"

"WHAT! Oliver loves me for me, there is no way he's divorcing me. If for some bizarre reason he did want out of the marriage it wouldn't be because he wanted a 'younger model', do you not know you son in law at all? Oliver is not pressuring me to have a baby I want a baby. Oliver would be happy if it was just me, him and Connor!"

"So why are you shutting him and the kids out?" Donna whispered

The tears started again. Donna held Felicity tight until there were no more tears.

"I just feel like such a failure. I really wanted to have a baby, Oliver's baby. Ever since we got together I kept on dreaming about a little boy and a girl with blonde hair running around. I would love to give him a family. I am a really smart woman but my body is defective!"

"Hush honey, I never want to hear you say anything like that again. Everything has always come so easy for you, anything of the brain that is, whereas matters of the heart are not so easy for you. Let's look at it from another view, supposing Oliver did have the problem but you were fine would you leave him so you could have a child or children with someone else?"

"No of course not!"

"Why?"

"Because I love him, everything that he is, if it's meant to be then so be it, if it's not then we could look into other options."

"Exactly! And you have given him a family. Look around you, you have two brothers and two sisters, three if you count Laurel which I'm assuming you do, you now have two dads, you and Oliver have created this family. It wasn't the one you were born with but you made this both of you did. You also have a son and a niece and nephew who think all their family are cool. They have no idea that this family is unique, they think this is normal, they will find out how lucky they are when they start to make friends and they realise that their friends may not have a happy home as they do. I hope I'm wrong about that but if you play the law of averages you know there will be a friend who you and Oliver will adopt as an honorary Queen. Do you think you would be married to Oliver if he never got stranded on the island?"

"Of course not, pre-island Oliver wouldn't even look at me and I wouldn't want anything to do with him!"

"So everything happened for a reason. Whether you believe in fate, karma, God or something else, if Oliver didn't spend those five years away then he wouldn't have changed and you wouldn't be married to the love of your life. It was meant to be this way, are you two supposed to have more kids? Who knows? Maybe yes, maybe no but you two have found each other. Do you know how lucky you are to have found your true love? I wish I had but there is still time and I'm still looking. I thought your biological father was 'the one', I'm glad I took the risk as I wouldn't want to wonder 'what if' for the rest of my life. The risk was worth it I got the most precious gift ever and I will always love your father for giving me you. I'm just sorry that it took you twenty years to find your father or should I say fathers? Walter and Quentin love you, you know that, remember that.

"I just really wanted to Connor to be a big brother and for Sara and Drew to have a couple of cousins."

"I know sweetheart but do you think that those kids or any member of your family are going to love you any less because you may have difficulty having a baby?"

"No, I've been a complete idiot haven't I?"

"No, you've been emotional, just blame it on your periods, men hate that!"

"Mom!"

"What it's true, I bet Oliver will do anything for you during that time of the month if you asked but if you needed to actually talk about it all the blood would drain from his face and he would look like he wanted to puke, he would try because he loves you but he would rather get you a hot water bottle and curl up with you on the sofa and watch your favourite box set of the moment."

Felicity hugged her mom tight.

"Thanks mom! Guys you can come in now!"

Oliver and Connor walked in with sheepish looks on their faces. Connor ran up to Felicity and threw himself at her; Felicity buried her face in his neck. Oliver went to Donna and kissed her cheek in thanks. Donna got up to leave when Connor grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going Donna? Can't you stay? We can have like a slumber party. We'll stay here all day and we can even eat in bed. We're going to start the Harry Potter series again…"Connor said

"Oh honey, that's really sweet however I have to persuade a certain Police Chief, you know him as grandpa, it was his idea to ask me out on a date!"

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Oliver said

Oliver, Felicity and Connor settled on the bed to watch the first film. Raisa bought them some snacks half way through the first film. They managed to get through the first three films before Connor went to his room to finish his Math homework.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say…"

"Felicity, you don't need to apologise…"

"Yes I do, when I think of the way I treated you over the last year, I cringe. I never thought I would become _**that**_ woman. I just became so obsessed. I thought that if I couldn't have a baby with you then I would be a crappy wife…"

"Felicity there is nothing you could ever do that would make you a crappy wife. I love you, whether we are blessed with more children or not."

"Oliver I went insane, do you think I didn't notice that people, including our lovely family, made themselves scarce at certain times because they knew about the schedule? I mean I put the schedule everywhere, I didn't care who saw them. I was a woman possessed. It must have been hard for you, no pun intended, I mean I basically reduced you to the role of stud and I don't mean 'good looking guy' stud but a horse stud just there to impregnate the female horses. Oh my I can't believe I made you feel like that…"

"Felicity don't worry about it."

At Felicity's look Oliver elaborated.

"Look, I'll admit that I did kind of not enjoy our time together over the last few months as I would usually. I just thought if we were going to make a baby it wouldn't be so clinical."

"Oh Oliver!"

"Felicity, I love you and I admit I don't know what it's like for you mainly because I have Connor but I would love to have a baby with you. You have to know that."

"Oliver you have been great over the last couple of years. I just wish I didn't go down the looney bin road."

"Felicity what your mom said was true, if it was the other way around, if I was sterile there is no way that you would leave me so why would you think I would leave you?"

"Hello, did you hear about Insaneville where I'm the mayor?"

"Felicity, you went off the range for a while but I think you're back now."

"Damn straight!"

Later that night

"Oliver, this is going to sound really weird especially after the last year or two but can we please just sleep together tonight? I kind of want to wait until we become intimate again…"

"Felicity…"

"Oliver, I just really regret how I treated you and I can't bring myself to show you how much I love you when I didn't show you over the last year. Do you understand?"

"Felicity, you have nothing to worry about, if you need time that's fine, just remember I'm available any time and I mean _**any**_ time, in a second, a minute an hour from now. Feel free to come into a board meeting and drag me out with my tie so you can have your way with me! I'll be up for anything! Pun intended!"

"You're lucky that you're rich because you're definitely not funny!"

"You love me anyway!"

"Well you can't help who you fall for!"

Oliver and Felicity snuggled down in bed and they watched the last disc of a box set, Felicity was practically on Oliver's chest, she fell asleep before the end of the final episode. Oliver knew that his wife would not like the end of the series and she would start complaining about the writers and producers and the like. She really got into her shows especially if there was any romance involved. She always rooted for the romance more than the story. Oliver was going to switch to something else when he heard Felicity whimper, he looked down to see the love of his life crying in her sleep and he knew she would be crying for him and what she thought she did to him. He knew it would take her time to trust herself again but he would be patient, she was worth it.

A few weeks later

"Thanks for doing this for me Digg!"

"Well as long as Oliver comes through we'll be even!"

"I've accessed all the cameras and as soon as I'm in Oliver's office I will be able to take it from there."

"I really don't need any details Felicity!"

"Oh here I was going to film it all for you so you could watch it later."

Felicity watched as Digg tried to keep his face from making any movement, it was a valiant attempt, and then Digg broke and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Felicity! That's not funny. You owe me one, well Oliver does."

"And he will deliver, I have my ways."

"Again, I don't need to know. I'll be here until you two are ready to leave."

Felicity leaned up and kissed Digg on the cheek.

"Thanks Digg."

Felicity knew Oliver was working late that night, she also knew everyone else had already left. It was just her, Oliver and Digg on that floor. She quickly walked to her husband's office; she didn't bother to knock and just walked in. Oliver looked up surprised to see his wife there.

"Felicity is everything ok?"

"Umm? Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to rearrange a few things."

Oliver was dumbfounded as he watched his partner start to remove things from his desk and carefully place them either on the sofa or on the floor. Once his desk had been cleared of all his stuff Felicity pressed some buttons on a control panel and shutters came down each and every window, Oliver just lifted an eyebrow. Felicity then walked to stand in front of him between him and his desk she was wearing a pair of green high heels, a coat that came to mid-thigh, she had her hair up and she was wearing her glasses. Felicity saw the look of hunger on her husband's face when she entered the office, Oliver particularly like her when she wore her glasses and she forgot that recently.

"I've, …, I've got you a present."

"Oh yeah?" Oliver said hesitantly

"Yeah, I thought you may want to unwrap it."

Oliver slowly reached for the top button of the coat and undid it, all the while he was looking at his wife who was as red as a tomato and very nervous if the way she was gulping was any indication. When he paused after the first button he looked to Felicity who nodded her head to continue and continue he did. He drew out the unwrapping and when he parted the coat he throat was dry. There stood in a gorgeous piece of green lingerie was his wife who looked amazing especially as she had her glasses on, they always did something to him, he loved her when she wore her glasses.

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"You certainly did that."

"Well I've always had this fantasy about you, me, this office and specifically this desk!"

"You're not the only one!"

A few hours later…

"Digg! I didn't know you were here."

"You owe me big!"

Oliver looked at Felicity when they entered the elevator and noticed she had a sheepish look on her face. Felicity avoided the eyes of both men. When Digg had taken them home Digg mentioned something that had Felicity finding the pockets of her coat very interesting.

"Thanks for doing this Oliver, will next Thursday be ok?"

Oliver was just about to ask what he was talking about when Felicity answered for him.

"Of course next Thursday is fine. Everything will be ready. Thanks again Digg, for everything!"

"So do you want to tell me what all that was about with Digg?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Don't try it, your hmmm won't fool me, explain yourself Smoak!"

Felicity huffed a bit and stopped changing into her pyjamas to look at Oliver.

"I really wanted to do something nice for you after you know,…., the last year so I got the idea to have my way with you in your office, that is on my list anyway, there was no way I would do that if there were still people on the floor so I knew when you were going to be working late. I controlled the cameras but I was still worried that someone might just you know walk onto the floor and see us even though we blocked all the glass windows and walls so I kind of asked Digg for a favour and thankfully he said yes, I mean he didn't have to and if he didn't then I would have had to ask Roy and trust me neither of us would want that. So that's a happy ending."

"What was the favour?"

"Well Digg agreed to stand in front of the elevator so just in case anyone did come up he would very politely but firmly tell them to come back the next day."

"So Digg was there the whole time you were there?"

Felicity nodded her head.

"And he knew what we were doing?"

"Well I didn't give him an itinerary if that's what you're asking! But yes he had a good idea what was going on in your office for all those hours."

"What was the favour?"

"Hmmm?"

"Felicity, we've already established that your hmmms don't affect me so tell me what you had to promise Digg for him to agree to him standing guard while we made love in my office."

"Well he really likes your cars and wondered if it would be alright if he used one on Thursday."

Oliver knew that she was not telling the complete truth but after what she did today he decided to let her off as she put a lot of thought into what she did for him that evening at the office. Felicity liked to keep things behind closed doors so for her to come to his office was a major thing.

"Can I have a look at your phone?"

"Of course."

Felicity was giving her husband the phone when she snatched it back at the last second.

"Why do you need my phone?"

"I just want to look at this list of yours to see what I can look forward to!"

"What makes you think this wasn't a one-time thing?"

"Because I know you and there is no way you thought of just that one interlude and you mentioned that you had a list and I wanted to see it!"

"My list is private!"

Oliver watched as his wife became red again. He decided to let it go as he knew she had more planned for them.

Thursday night

"I want to sit up front!" Drew said

"No, you're in the back with the rest of us." Digg said

"It's not fair, it's my birthday!"

The Diggle family arrived at their designated theatre to celebrate Drew's birthday, he wanted to go and see a play but the 'proper' celebration would happen on Sunday where everyone would convene at the Queen mansion where all birthdays were celebrated amongst other things. The Diggle family stepped out of the lovely car when the door was opened by the driver.

Drew and Sara ran to hug their Uncle Oliver.

"Thanks for bringing us Uncle Oliver. It was fun!" Sara said

"Yeah it was great, it would have been better if I could ride up front with you!" said Drew

"Well, why don't I take you for a ride up front on Sunday around the estate?"

"Really!?"

"Of course."

"Cool. Dad did you hear that Uncle Oliver is going to let me ride up front on Sunday! You have the coolest job driving really nice cars all day and wearing that cool hat that Uncle Oliver is wearing now!"

Digg turned to Oliver to give him a tip; he was having too much fun as Oliver was the chauffer for the night. He thought Felicity wouldn't be able to talk him into it but she continues to amaze him. Oliver took the tip and looked like he wanted to shove it down Digg's throat but he would never do that in front of his niece or nephew and Digg knew that!

Oliver pulled up to the Queen mansion after dropping the Diggle family to their home. Felicity was waiting for him in the garage.

"How did it go?"

Oliver just gave her a look as he exited the car still with his hat on.

"Oh great! Digg is so generous he gave me a $10 tip because I provided a great service tonight!"

Felicity tried not to laugh she really did but Oliver's face while still in the uniform was a picture, she took numerous photos before he left to pick up his brother and his family.

"Oh just let it out I know you want to!"

"Well it was so nice of him to tip you!"

Felicity was in tears.

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I thought I left something in the car this afternoon, I just want to see if it's in there or not. Give me a minute?"

Oliver nodded his head and watched as Felicity got into the back seat she was still in there after a few minutes and Oliver was concerned.

"Felicity, is everything alright?"

"Ummm, I may need your help I seem to have gotten stuck. Can you help me out?"

"Just a sec."

Oliver went to the back and got in trying to figure out what kind of mess she could have gotten herself into and was shocked by what he found. There lying on the back seat was his wife wearing very little like she did in his office in the previous week. She looked a little apprehensive wondering what his reaction was going to be then he smiled and she returned it. They enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Since the night at the office they had gotten back on track before the baby making madness took over.

Present day

Oliver was looking at three positive pregnancy tests. He was over joyed. He was going to be a dad again. He wondered when Felicity was going to tell him. Felicity tried to tell him several times over the next week but something always got in the way:

Day 1:

"Oliver we need to talk."

Oliver was waiting for this he knew that Felicity wouldn't be able to keep it to herself for long and he didn't have to wait too long, 45 minutes in fact before she found him in their home office. Before she could say anything else both their cell phones started to ring which was not a good sign. Oliver could hear the news that he was going to be a father later as Sara was taken to hospital after falling out of a tree. The couple rushed to the hospital to be with the worried parents and the rest of the family.

Day 2:

She was in the kitchen when he found her and she was by a chocolate cake.

"Er Honey, you didn't bake that did you?"

"Of course not, I don't want to poison all of you. Raisa baked and iced it I'm just adding a final bit of decoration.

Drew came in to see what was for dessert, he wanted to have a broken arm just like his sister he saw the cake and went to have a look, he swiped a bit of the icing and stuck his finger in his mouth as he turned he caught the edge of the plate and the cake ended up on the floor face down, the three of them just stared at the remains of the cake. There were tears in Felicity's eyes but they dried up when she saw her nephew's face crumple.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. Grandma Raisa will make another one next week."

"But it tasted so good and you wrote something on the top and I messed it up!"

"Drew accidents happen, now be careful I want you to step away from the mess we don't want to go to the hospital again do we?"

"But…"

"Drew, honestly it's fine now go and play with Connor and your sister and your Uncle and I will get some ice cream."

Drew went to find his sister and cousin. Oliver and Felicity started to clean up the mess.

"So what was special about the cake?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you decorating it?"

"Oh no reason, I just thought it would be nice." Felicity said as she looked at him with teary eyes.

Oliver saw what she wrote on the cake 'The best daddy in the world. From ? Queen'

Oliver didn't want to spoil her surprise so he pretended he didn't see what was written.

Day 3:

Felicity decided text may be better she tried other methods but they didn't work. So she was typing a message as she walked by the pool, Oliver always kept his cell on him unless he was in his arrow suit. One second she was walking the next thing she knew, before she could click on send, she was in the swimming pool with Roy.

As she spluttered above the surface of the water she noticed everyone was standing by the side of the pool in shock. Oliver had a chagrined look upon his face.

"Sorry blondie, your husband needs to learn how to throw a ball properly, this was not my fault as you can see by the look on your beloved's face!"

Felicity gave Oliver a look which seemed to drive him out of his daze and had him hurrying to help her out of the pool. As he reached her and pulled her out of the pool he could have sworn he heard her mutter something.

"Just for that you can wait few more days, idiot! I'm in love with an idiot!"

Oliver just smiled a goofy smile and it got wider when Felicity caught it.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"I'm going to change and you're going to get me a new phone!"

Over the next few days Oliver knew that Felicity wanted to tell him their great news however she was very stubborn. He knew that she nearly told him several times the day after the pool incident, Felicity decided to stop herself from blurting out the news by carrying a box of cookies with her everywhere she went and if she thought she was going to tell Oliver then she'd put a whole cookie in her mouth to stop her from telling him. Oliver thought this was funny and always managed to steer the conversation to babies and it got so bad that Felicity stuck three cookies in her mouth in one go and left the room.

In the end she told him one morning before they could be interrupted by one thing or another. She was lying on his chest, she loved to fall asleep by listening to his heartbeat, she knew he was awake because his breathing had changed and he was stroking her back.

"We're going to be parents, I'm pregnant!"

"Took you long enough to tell me!"

Felicity sat up to look at her husband and he had a massive grin on his face.

"How long have you've known?"

"Probably about 10 minutes after you found out I heard you gasp when I was in our office I came looking for you and you weren't here so I went to the bathroom which was empty but I saw the three pregnancy tests on the counter all reading a positive result!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew you would want to tell me so I gave you a week and if in that time you didn't I was going to let you know I knew."

"Hold on, so over the last couple of days with you bringing up babies left right and centre you knew I was trying to tell you and you made me eat boxes and boxes of cookies! How could you?"

"I wanted to see if you could hold out until the end of the week. I saw the cake and I knew you wanted to make a special announcement and I didn't want to take that away from you."

"We're going to be parents!"

Felicity leant towards Oliver and they kissed. Oliver then sat up and rolled Felicity onto her back and lifted her top up so he could place a kiss on her stomach, this brought tears to Felicity's eyes.

Two months later

"So everything looks and sounds ok. The heartbeats are healthy and strong."

The doctor was waiting for a response but the couple in front of her were just silent. The husband was standing by his wife's side holding her hand.

"Umm, sorry doctor I think I went temporarily deaf. I thought I heard you say that 'the heartbeats are strong', as in plural as in more than one?"

"That's correct there are two heartbeats and they both appear healthy…"

"Where exactly did you do to medical school? Doctors R ?"

"Felicity…" Oliver interjected

"Don't you dare 'Felicity' me! Doctor I think you need a second opinion, there is no way that there can be two heartbeats that would mean that I'm carrying twins, I cannot be carrying twins, you're mistaken just take another look!"

The doctor and Oliver looked at her as if she was absolutely mad. The doctor once again held the instrument over Felicity's stomach and this time there was no mistake you could hear two heartbeats.

"Doctor there is a mistake, your machine is faulty. There is something wrong with it. I mean have you seen me I'm petite, this man here is not some random stranger I dragged off the street to hold my hand this is my husband and you can tell by looking at him he is not petite, in fact he is huge, I mean HUGE, look at him plus he's all muscle, he works out a lot. You can tell by looking at him that there are no recessive genes in his DNA therefore all my genes are going to be the recessive ones which means our babies are going to be huge. See the problem is I'm petite, small, so a large baby in a small body is a little unnerving however two huge babies in this small body maybe a little problematic so the only answer that makes sense is the fact that your equipment is faulty!"

"Felicity…" said a red Oliver

"Oliver what are we going to do?"

"Felicity, we're going to be great parents and you will not have an issue carrying the babies. Yes, it's a little scary but just imagine what it's going to be like when they're here."

"We're going to need two of everything."

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Have you forgotten our families? They are going to help us all the time. Remember how we were and still are with Connor, Sara and Drew?"

Felicity nodded her head.

"Well you know everyone will be the same about the twins, Digg and Lyla will be fighting Thea and Roy! That's if any of those four can get a look in when the grandparents are around, can you imagine going against Walter, Quentin, Raisa and your mom?"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry doctor, for my little meltdown. Twins never occurred to us we were just so happy to be pregnant."

"Don't worry about Mrs Queen, now do you want to know the sex of the babies?"

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and smiled. They both agreed to leave it as a surprise.

Felicity was very quiet on the way back to the Foundry; she ignored Digg when he asked her if she was ok? Oliver just shook his head as if to say we'll talk later as he got into the car beside his wife.

Everyone bar the kids and grandparents were there, everyone knew there was a doctor's appointment and they were worried that something was wrong. Felicity walked down the steps and to her computers where she sat and began working ignoring everyone. They all turned to Oliver.

"We're pregnant!" Oliver declared

There were a few cries of congratulations and a few hand slaps on the back for Oliver, he realised that Roy was the only one not to congratulate him, he was staring at Felicity instead then turned to look at him.

"What's wrong? Why is Felicity not ecstatic? Is there something wrong with baby?"

All the other conversation stopped as they heard Roy's questions to Oliver.

"Actually, us being pregnant is only half the story. We're having twins!"

There was stunned silence until it was broken by Roy who went to Felicity and spun her chair around.

"Hey Blondie, way to go! Two for the price of one!"

"Way to go? Way to go? You do realise that I'm going to be carrying two watermelons inside me and I'll have to give birth to them through my vagina! Why don't you picture a watermelon and a vagina and compare the size, I'll have to do it twice! Then come back and tell me 'way to go'."

The image that Felicity plastered in Roy's head made him feel queasy and all the blood drained from his face. He also took a few steps away from his sister.

"Oh Roy I'm so sorry, it's the hormones. I don't know if I'm coming or going. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Felicity went to hug Roy who flinched expecting said blonde to hit him instead of the hug he received.

"You! Why do you have to be great in bed? If you were bad we wouldn't be in this mess. Trust you to be as good in bed as you are good looking!" Felicity said to Oliver who turned a lovely shade of red much to everyone's amusement.

Everyone was celebrating the news, before Roy left he went to Oliver and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder and shook his head in commiseration.

"Good luck over the next few months man, you're going to need it!"

"You'll be helping me!"

"Excuse me?"

"If you want to be a part of your nieces and or nephews lives you will be with every step of the way, everyone will or no one will see the babies once they're here. Try telling Thea she can't see her nieces and nephews, see how far you get with that!"

"That's blackmail!"

"And your point is?"

"You two are a match made in heaven, you're both evil!"

The next day in the Foundry by her computers two water melons appeared. No one would admit to putting them there. The day after, one melon had a pair of glasses, the day after that both had yellow wool stuck to the top to represent hair, one with long 'hair' and the other with short.

Oliver kissed her stomach every night before he went to sleep. Whenever Connor stayed with them he always read to the babies. Oliver was great he would get her whatever she wanted especially any food she craved. She was huge by the six month and waddling everywhere much to the amusement of Roy, Oliver and Digg knew enough not to laugh at the way she travelled.

"I don't know what you're laughing at; I can't wait until Thea becomes pregnant!"

"Yeah but that won't be for a while yet. Right?"

Roy turned to ask Thea after he caught Oliver walking towards him in a menacing way.

"Right." Thea confirmed

Oliver bought her a wide range of flats for when she could no longer where her heels or sneakers as she couldn't tie the laces as she couldn't see her feet, Thea helped with the purchases there was an animal on each pair of flats. Oliver also comforted her when she couldn't fit into any of her clothes. Lyla and Thea went with Felicity to buy a whole new wardrobe for the rest of the pregnancy. There was a HUGE hoodie left on her computer table one night, she saw it when she came in the next day. It was green and there was room to spare. She loved it; she wore it all the time away from the office unless it was in the wash. Roy made sure that she had an unending stock of the foods she craved in the Foundry as did Oliver and Felicity's assistant did at work. Felicity was loved at QC and everyone tried to make her work day a little bit easier, if she was going to be in a meeting, those taking part knew they would not be served coffee as the smell would make her queasy.

Thomas Jared (TJ) Queen and Madison Jasmine (MJ) Queen were born a few weeks early they were both healthy, mom and dad were tired but very happy. The rest of the family camped out at the hospital once they heard the news of Felicity going into labour. Sandra brought Connor even though it wasn't his week to spend with his dad and second mom. Felicity had asked Sandra if that would be ok if they had Connor they week the babies arrived, they, she and Oliver, wanted Connor to bond with his siblings straight away. Sandra agreed and if Felicity went into labour regardless of whose week it was Connor would stay with them for two weeks in a row. Connor was so excited to be an older brother, his mom helped him buy a present for each of the babies, a onesie each that read 'I'm cute, Mom's Cute and Daddy is lucky!' Everyone loved the presents even Oliver. They were slightly worried that Connor would feel left out so they tried to included him in everything, decorating the nursery, buying stuff for the nursery even helping choosing the names, he was the one that came up with TJ and MJ and they stuck.

The twins were loved by everyone, parents, Aunts, Uncles, grandparents and cousins.

Two years later

Everyone was in the living room enjoying a family day, Barry and the rest of his team were able to come, it was a full house and the kids were going to have a sleepover, they were all excited. Felicity and Oliver got everyone's attention; everyone was silent waiting for the announcement.

"We're pregnant again!" Felicity said as she had tears rolling down her face

There was a lot of applause and congratulations shouted out. Roy being Roy had to make a comment just as it began to quieten down again.

"I wonder if this time they're trying for triplets!"

There was total silence as everyone heard Roy's comment, the blood drained from his face as he saw Felicity turn towards him with a very violent look in her eyes, he sacrificed his heavily pregnant wife and hid behind her in case his sister was going to kill him. The rest of the family laughed at Roy.

The End


End file.
